


代考风波（一发完）

by Joanna_wch



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanna_wch/pseuds/Joanna_wch
Summary: 格兰芬多有三位大将，格林德沃、邓布利多、格兰杰，三位都是成绩优异的学生，虽然学习方法各有差异。马上就要临近期末考了，罗恩和哈利都很慌，平时他们都依靠赫敏，不过现在她自己都忙不过来呢！公共休息室里同学们都在奋笔疾书，只有格林德沃和邓不利多还在窗台上调情。两个小机灵鬼决定和格林德沃达成协议：帮他追到邓布利多，他就帮他们复习或者代考！
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Gellert Grindelwald, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	代考风波（一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇微浪漫+沙雕8k  
> 沙雕铁三角视角看ggad修成正果  
> 哈利罗恩欢乐多一生一起走被坑永相随  
> 期末考前复习时在图书馆想起的梗

六月份在逐渐逼近，暖阳洒进公共休息室，铺洒在毛茸茸的橘红色地毯上，给墙壁上的画像镀上了金边，反射着金光，宽大的书桌上、舒适的沙发上都摆放着各个年级的各种书籍，目光所及的有魔药学地、黑魔法防御术的、天文学的种种，韦斯莱家双胞胎兄弟研制的半成品搞怪糖果散落在地上，花花绿绿的外包装让人一下就辨识出来是他们的产品，好奇但是不敢触碰。周末的公共休息室本该是空空如也，绝大多数的格兰芬多都会选择在这样的明媚的阳光下玩耍或者学习，就算是本想宅在休息室里也多半会被朋友拉着出去，但是，现在快六月份了，OWLs考试一点点逼近，霍格沃茨的五年级学生不能像其他年级一样利用周末出去玩，往日无忧无虑的生活在考试来临之际一去不复返了，现在他们面临着时时刻刻日渐加剧的学业压力，公共休息室里坐着的基本都是五年级累的焦头烂额学生，个个鼻子差一两厘米就贴着书本了，挽着袖子紧紧握着笔在纸上刷刷的写着，墨水被手上的汗水抹花了一些也不在意，需要的书本和资料累了一摞又一摞，把个别同学都隐藏在书本后面了，特别是像赫敏这样的学生，对于任何一点不确定的知识点都会去翻个三本参考书相互佐证并且扩展学习才能放心。但是罗恩就不那么幸运了，他和哈利在学业压力下相依为命，有机会的话还能抱抱赫敏的大腿，但是现在赫敏已经光是忙自己的学习就很着急了，有的时候没功夫理这两位基础相对来说比较薄弱的同学，只能看在友谊的份上从桌上抓一张没收进去的草稿潦草的写下答案扔给罗恩和哈利，也没空解释为什么。但是罗恩打心里知道，相比起哈利，自己还要更不幸运一些，因为哈利虽然自己成绩不怎么样，没比自己好多少，但是他和全年级成绩最好的两个人是朋友，赫敏是年级第三，是他们铁三角的一员，而阿不思邓布利多是哈利另一位很好的朋友，罗恩和他并不熟，但是哈利和他就比较熟了，准确来说哈利是他的死忠粉再加上阿不思也属于那种对谁都特别友好的人，慢慢的就成为朋友了。可惜，朋友的朋友不一定是朋友，阿不思常年是年级第一这让赫敏都花了很长时间来做心理建设才慢慢接受这个基本上难以改变的事情，最终决定接受现状开始努力向阿不思学习，而罗恩则觉得阿不思有一种难以接近的学神气质，他每次在他面前就全身尴尬，不好意思打扰别人学习，其实他发现即使是作为阿不思的朋友的哈利在他面前和在自己面前都不是不一样的：在阿不思面前哈利总是努力表现出一副正经的好学生模样，而在罗恩面前就是嘻嘻哈哈“我们一起耍的”模样。他心里面无数次觉得哈利在这件事上有点假。  
罗恩读着读着赫敏给他们总结的重要知识点就累的不行了，脑袋哐啷一声跌在桌子上，压着他的鼻子，他丧气的叹了一口气打破了休息室里急切的书写声，斜靠着桌面侧着头目光呆滞的望着同样无奈的哈利，寻求着无助的共鸣。罗恩确定刚刚半个小时的学习他一无所获，他现在闭上眼睛都想不起来刚刚看了什么，脑中除了休息室沙沙的写字声和赫敏在身边小声的喃喃以外空空如也，他看着同一段话看了很久，看到下一段就忘了上一段的内容。罗恩揉着太阳穴，仰着脖子环顾四周，看了看公共休息室的同学们，基本所有人都和赫敏一样埋在一摞摞书里，头发油油的乱糟糟的，看起来都没时间打理自己了，额头上渗出了汗水。唯一两位依旧非常悠闲的五年级学生，就是长期位居年级第一和年级第二的阿不思邓布利多和盖勒特格林德沃，他们坐在窗台上，肩并肩靠着坐在窗台的垫子上，小声的笑着说着悄悄话，膝盖上放着合上的书本，对视着笑。罗恩忍不住翻了一个白眼，全世界都知道盖勒特和阿不思是最好的朋友，盖勒特成绩也非常的好，这让赫敏就更加的不解了，她无数次在哈利和罗恩面前怒气冲冲的说：“为什么！凭什么！那个盖勒特格林德沃凭什么能考到第二名！他学吗！他天天就一副没在好好学习的样子，据我观察他的学习时间少之又少，也不知道为什么阿不思愿意和他成为朋友，阿不思是那种努力的人所以成绩好，他呢，他是那种学都不学居然还是能考的好的人！我太生气了！”，罗恩有的时候会忍不住嘟哝一句：“你其实就是嫉妒他比你考得好而已……他如果好好学的话说不定就能考第一了呢……”，哈利使劲的踩了一下他的脚让他闭嘴。但是赫敏还是听见了：“第一！？呵！他这种人永远别想去争第一名！我就看不惯他一副痞痞的样子！”说着还怒冲冲的瞪着罗恩。  
但是他现在远远看着那两位学神级别的人物在窗台的温暖阳光下绽放出五年级学生罕见的轻松微笑，心中那酸溜溜的真不是滋味，而且罗恩无数次觉得他们不只是朋友关系，他实在是没忍住好奇心，戳了戳身边的哈利，哈利一副“终于有人找我聊学习以外的事”了的愉悦表情，他示意了一下窗边两位学神，凑在哈利耳边悄悄问哈利阿不思和盖勒特是什么关系，哈利撇了撇嘴说：“哎，我给你说了很多次了，你可别到处说啊，我也觉得哪里怪怪的，但是阿不思总是笑着对我说他们就是比较亲密的朋友而已啦，但是我打赌全校和他们稍微熟一点点都觉得他们是一对儿，但是既然阿不思自己都否认了，我觉得也没必要再八卦啦。”罗恩扭了扭眉毛和鼻子，严重怀疑地说：“我记得四年级三强争霸的时候，格林德沃是邀请的阿不思跳的舞吧？还在一手拿着玫瑰，一手牵着他的手，单膝跪地呢。如果我没眼瞎的话，盖勒特衣冠楚楚地跪着亲吻他的手背呢。”哈利在旁边确信的使劲点头，罗恩压低了声音生怕周围的同学听到打扰他们学习：“那阿不思的意思是亲吻手背是好朋友之间的正常行为了吧？”哈利犹豫了一下，歪着头想了想，推导了一下逻辑，阿不思和盖勒特是好朋友，他们亲手背，那好朋友就是可以亲手背，然后迟疑的点了点头。罗恩用研究学术问题的严肃表情伸出了自己的右手到哈利面前，“我们是好兄弟吧，哈利，来你试试？”哈利犹豫了一下，向他的手背凑近一点点慢慢凑近表情凝重努力不笑，但是在距离还有五厘米的时候哈利和罗恩都还是没忍住噗嗤一下子爆笑chu来，笑的前仰后翻，哈利笑的眼泪都冒出来了：“我不行，我不行”一直摆着手摇头，罗恩也笑道岔气，努力捂住嘴但是笑声还是从指缝里钻出来，赫敏突然在一旁使劲地把一本很厚的魔法史砸在了桌上，吓得罗恩一条跳，赫敏眼露杀气压力声音对他们说：“你们再不复习，你们的OWLs考试就真的不行了！”罗恩向着哈利悲壮的撇了撇嘴，又抬头羡慕的望了望不远处无忧无虑的阿不思和盖勒特，假装抹了一把眼泪，继续开始埋头看书。  
格兰芬多学院有赫敏、阿不思和盖勒特的好处就是学院杯基本年年都能稳拿，他们平时上课发言和优秀表现总是让教授们叹为观止，毫不吝啬的给他们加分。但是有的时候盖勒特也会给他们带来扣分，比如一时兴起把空教室当实验室结果把教室炸了，幸亏阿不思赶紧赶到及时恢复如初，但是巨大的爆炸声还是引来了教授，气的他们给盖勒特扣了分，尽管他们赶到的时候他们只看到了阿不思和盖勒特挥着魔杖站在一尘不染的教室里；再比如盖勒特在第一节预言课上听了十分钟就和阿不思说了一声“我觉得讲的都是屁话”然后背着包就一言不发地走出了教室，特里劳妮教师木楞楞地看着他的背影消失在楼梯上然后过了好几分钟才意识到发生了什么，然后盖勒特就再也没来上过预言课。过了几周赫敏也在预言课上顶撞了老师冲了出去，罗恩笑着对她说：“至少你和盖勒特在这件事上达成了共识，我们都觉得预言就是瞎说哈哈哈。”但是赫敏依旧不服气：“哈？我和盖勒特可不一样，他听了十分钟就武断地下了结论，我可是耐心的学习了好几周呢！我们是不一样的！”罗恩和哈利两个人的表情都被憋笑扭在了一起。而在魁地奇赛场上，哈利罗恩还有盖勒特都是格兰芬多的球员，不得不承认盖勒特在飞行的时候确实英姿飒爽，他甚至可以不用手握住扫帚的柄，双手高举在空中就用腿来调整方向，当罗恩和哈利悄悄去咨询向他学习怎么才能飞的好像没用扫帚一样的时候，他露出了灿烂的笑容邪魅一笑：“天赋。”而且他还会在罗恩因为紧张没有拦住球的时候，非常过分的嘲讽他，语言尖锐到和那帮斯莱特林没有什么区别，激动到分分钟跳下扫帚，把扫帚当作武器抄起来就想打人，这个时候一般都是阿不思和赫敏赶紧从观众席上跳下来，阿不思一个劲的扯住火冒三丈的盖勒特往后走，从身后抱着盖勒特喊道：“算啦算啦，罗恩以后会烂得住的！你别急！”，赫敏抓着罗恩的长跑袍和哈利就护着罗恩赶紧往场地远处跑。  
现在看着那两位在悠闲地聊天而自己还在咬牙切齿的吃书，罗恩就气不打一出来，他看着书上密密麻麻的字，知识显得好晃眼，他回想起盖勒特用那种自信而阳光的语气说着的”天赋”，那个话一次次回荡在耳边，打击着他强大的内心。终于到了吃午饭的时间，赫敏吃饭的时候都还是一只手举着书侧着头边吃边看，罗恩在她对面大口大口吃着香喷喷的鸡腿，仿佛那是让他能够坚持学习下去的生命之源，几个座位以外长桌边坐着阿不思和盖勒特，阿不思举着勺子侧着身子想要喂盖勒特尝尝勺子里的蜂蜜布丁，“真的很好吃的，你尝尝嘛！”说着向盖勒特伸过去，但是盖勒特笑着慌张的往后退，倔强的摇头拒绝，“不！”，“试试嘛！”，“不要啦！”，他们闹的引起了周围的人的注意，周围忙着聊学习的五年级学生都回头看着笑着的阿不思和盖勒特。赫敏也被吵的放下书，闷了一口气，翻了一个白眼非常疑惑的看向哈利：“阿不思是看上盖勒特那点儿了？”罗恩和哈利也瞧了瞧还在嬉戏的两位耸了耸肩膀。  
下午哈利、罗恩还有赫敏拿着需要的书和资料在图书馆选了一个比较安静的角落，三个人坐在书架面前专心地复习，午后的阳光穿过书架的缝隙温柔地洒在桌上，照亮了墨迹，泛着淡淡的光。罗恩好不容易埋着头开始下定决心看书了，刚看了几分钟，哈利就撞了撞他的胳膊，生怕引起赫敏的注意，侧着头示意罗恩看向同一排的书架远处，罗恩转头看了过去，不远处窗边并排坐着阿不思和盖勒特，阿不思似乎是学的有点累了，叠着手臂趴在摊开的书本上睡着了，微长的红发垂在肩上，盖勒特一头金发在阳光下闪闪发光，他低着头看着睡着了的阿不思，嘴角微微上扬，眼里带着温柔的笑意。罗恩和哈利躲在赫敏身后偷偷的望着，突然，盖勒特俯下身去轻轻的撩起阿不思的红发露出他的脸，低下头落下一个温柔的吻。罗恩忍不住发出了惊叫，哈利和自己超有默契的一起倒吸了一口气，赶紧缩起来躲在赫敏身后，但是盖勒特还是听见了声音，中断了那个深情的吻，直起身来，又看了一眼睡得很香的阿不思，小心的挪开椅子，向哈利和罗恩走来。  
“完了完了，哥们儿完了，赫敏快掩护我们！”罗恩把头埋得很低，就差藏进桌底了。但是他们都是勇敢的格兰芬多，向来喜欢直面困难，盖勒特走了过来，依旧笑盈盈的，小声的说：“我可以找你们俩说几句吗？单独的？”他指了指哈利和罗恩，他们两面面相觑感觉危险即将来临，赫敏转过头看着他们，蓬松的头发飞在空中，“去吧。别打扰我学习了。”推着哈利的背催促他们出去聊。他们跟着盖勒特走出了图书馆，罗恩和哈利苦笑着后悔刚刚偷窥了终生难忘的场景，但是罗恩看着盖勒特意气风发的身姿又觉得他好像也没有多么生气，反而是一副愉悦的模样。他们定在图书馆门口外，盖勒特斜靠着墙壁衣服衬衫没有完全扎进腰带，领口开着两颗扣子，高高瘦瘦的金发帅哥潇洒地抓着头发，在明媚的阳光下陶醉的笑着。他狡黠地对罗恩和哈利说：“我知道你们刚刚看见了本不该看见的东西。”罗恩感觉背脊一凉尽管他现在沐浴在阳光下，但是盖勒特接着说：“别担心，看见就看见了也没啥。”罗恩听见哈利释然地呼了一口气。“但是。”盖勒特接着说，罗恩的心又揪了起来，紧紧盯着盖勒特一句话不敢说。“我需要你们的帮助，特别是你”他指了指哈利，“请你们帮我追到阿不思邓布利多！”高傲的金发王子一手扶着胸深深的鞠了一个躬，面朝地面又补充了一句：“拜托了！”罗恩惊呆了嘴巴张成了大大的圆形可以塞下一个鸡腿，转头看到哈利也一样惊讶，眼珠瞪的大大的。罗恩心里暗暗想一定要把这一天记在心里，高高在上的学神级别的盖勒特居然向他和哈利鞠躬了！还是请求他们帮忙追求梦中情人！他不自觉的摸了摸下颚，庆幸下巴还在，正想着怎么回复，哈利就抢先了一步说：“你说什么？”盖勒特笑了笑说：“你们刚刚不都看见了吗，我想把阿不思追到手，想和他成为恋人。我本来以为以我的本事这是一件很容易的事……”盖勒特低下头委屈的搓了搓鼻子，“没想到阿不思这么难追啊，他跟所有人都说我只是朋友，我听着真的很无奈。”他们沉默了几秒钟，盖勒特突然振奋起来大声说：“所以！我现在请求你们帮我，因为据我了解波特先生是阿不思很好的朋友，请你们看在同学情谊和魁地奇队员的份儿上，帮帮我吧！”罗恩正准备一口答应，哈利拦住了他冷静的问道：“如果你都觉得追阿不思很难，我们又能做什么呢？他或许就是单纯不喜欢你而已！”罗恩表情拧成一坨，不知道该同情哈利还是赞同他，盖勒特激动的说：“我相信我一定可以追到的！你们就没事儿帮我说说好话，帮我们制造一些浪漫的机会就行啊！什么叫阿不思单纯不喜欢我！我不信，他看着我的温柔的眼神，他和我一起自习和我一起挽着手逛街，我们一起去买糖果。我可以帮你们代考OWLs，我还可以帮你们复习，做什么都行，我不相信他对我没意思，我每次考试都故意做错一些题目就是让他一定能拿第一，他喂我吃饭，周末和我一起出去散步… ”，罗恩伸出手拍了拍盖勒特的肩膀赶紧打断他：“哥们儿，别说了，我们知道了。这样吧。”他庄重的咳了两声“你，帮我们代考OWLs，我们，帮你追阿不思。”  
盖勒特眼睛一下子就亮了起来，碧蓝的眼眸里装满了幸福和希望：“一言为定！”说完就快步跑回了图书馆。哈利戳了戳罗恩的手肘，“你认真的吗，哥们儿？”罗恩点了点头，认真的说：“我可不想再复习了，盖勒特成绩那么好，随随便便都能帮我们考个全O呢，再说了，他也没让我们一定追到阿不思，只是帮他说说好话呢！这生意我们赚太多了！”，哈利看起来还是有些担心，犹豫了一下问：“你不担心他代考我们会被抓的吗，作弊诶！”，罗恩轻松的笑了笑：“哈利，这你就不担心啦！魔法世界有很多的作弊产品和记录，但是就我对盖勒特最肤浅的认识我都知道他是那种会自主研发作弊手段的人，而且他不可能真的坐到我们座位上帮我们考试，他可能是用个代写笔，我们握着笔他在他那边做题我们手上的笔就会自动的开始动，我们就跟着画就行啦！再说了，如果实在出了什么岔子，他不也答应了给我们准备复习资料吗！你算算，我们现在手里有一份年级第二和年级第三的笔记，这简直就是所向无敌了！”哈利瞪大了眼睛露出恍然大悟的表情，使劲点了点头，向罗恩比了一个大拇指。  
他们一会到图书馆赫敏就放下书催促他们讲刚刚发生了什么，他们一下子都说了，赫敏听完用怜悯和嘲讽的语气说：“你们是不是傻。”看罗恩和哈利一脸不解，她又说：“你觉得，年级第二的盖勒特格林德沃真的会为了爱情帮你们作弊？我看他是帮你们作死！”图书管理员从旁边的书架路过，她赶紧压低了声音：“我觉得他就是那种不可信的人，你们小心点儿！作弊可是非常严重非常严重的！”罗恩不屑的笑了一声：“那不过是因为你永远都考不过他，你就不相信他的品格。他刚刚还给我和哈利鞠躬了呢！”赫敏翻了一个巨大的白眼选择不再理他们，而是继续埋头读书。过了大概半个小时安静的自习时间，哈利和罗恩都想到其他的事情去了，赫敏突然冷不丁地说：“如果他给你们准备了复习资料，也帮我拿一份，谢谢。”  
接下来的一周，哈利和罗恩想尽了各种办法给阿不思说盖勒特的好话，有些连罗恩都觉得有点过分了。他们在公共休息室看见阿不思的时候就顺道和他说：“刚刚盖勒特又帮我解答了我不懂的题目，我想这道题真的有可能会在OWLs里考到，他人真的太好了。”但是阿不思只是微笑着点了点头：“他一直都是一个乐于助人的人。”然后低下头继续去看书了。在吃早餐的时候和盖勒特串通好，哈利和罗恩猜拳之后决定让罗恩把南瓜汁假装不小心手滑倒在阿不思身上，然后他身边的盖勒特就可以赶紧帮忙处理干净体现出对阿不思的关心，但是，罗恩一泼到阿不思身上，阿不思在一秒之内就用无杖魔法  
给自己来了一个清洁咒，周围三个围着他的同学都目瞪口呆了。又或者是在吃晚饭的时候故意分别坐在盖勒特和阿不思身边，给他们留很窄的位置，吃饭的过程中还不停地挤他们，最后阿不思只能红着脸紧贴着盖勒特的身子靠在他胸前吃饭了。又或者是在魁地奇训练的中途飞到阿不思面前指着盖勒特大喊：“阿不思，你看盖勒特他飞的多好啊！”然后罗恩自己都觉得非常尴尬，赶紧飞开，果然是为了OWLs拼尽全力了。  
盖勒特明显对他们的表现很满意，喜滋滋的趁赫敏和阿不思不注意悄悄递给他们两份复习资料，还说有问题随时都可以来问他，只要不打扰他和阿不思就行。罗恩和哈利相视一笑，快乐的击掌，成就感漫溢。  
两周过去了，他们在帮阿不思和盖勒特制造机会上越发熟练，在阿不思面前说的好话也越发的自然了。赫敏吐槽他们：“你们要是把这心思用在学习上你们早就全部学科至少都E了。”而且她一次次劝导他们好好学习不要相信盖勒特代考的承诺，但是哈利和罗恩从来都没当回事，只是给她挥挥盖勒特给他们的厚厚一摞复习资料，依旧开开心心地玩耍，不再多担心考试的事情了。  
今天上午有魔药课，格兰芬多们准时来到地窖里，桌上摆放着已经制好的魔药，摆在正中间的桌子上，同学们的课桌上摆着自己的坩埚，他们抱着书和笔围在中间的桌子上，盯着教师的演示坩埚，忍不住向锅里望，又不断的被魔药的味道吸引，围起来的圈越来越小，有几个同学为了接近桌子上的魔药都撞上了桌沿，才清醒过来摇摇头往后退。阿不思和盖勒特站在不远处，两个人看到魔药的一瞬间就相视一笑，退开到第二层同学那里了。上课了，教授问同学们这是什么的时候，赫敏熟练的把手弹向空中，开始背诵教材：“迷情剂是最强大有效的爱情魔药，特征是珍珠母的光泽和呈螺旋上升的蒸气，气味根据个人喜好而定。”同学们发出了啊的惊叹声，伸长脖子努力去问属于自己的迷情气味，然后露出了陶醉的表情。  
教授接着要求他们按照黑板上的要求按照正确步骤制作出迷情剂并且和同学组队在纸上写出自己闻到的味道，然后交换。制作迷情剂是困难的，哈利和罗恩弄的满头大汗魔药依旧完全不像正确的样子，最后只能凑到赫敏的那个坩埚去闻味道然后记录在自己的本子上。盖勒特和阿不思那边，很快就顺利地做出了两锅迷情剂，然后相视一笑开始闭上眼睛静下心来闻自己心爱的味道。盖勒特心里想着魂牵梦萦的阿不思不出意料的闻到了阿不思身上的清香，柠檬雪宝的甜味还有很多糖果的味道，还有和阿不思一起看书时书本上的纸页的淡淡香味。他努力分析着每一种味道的来源，都是和阿不思相关的。等到他和阿不思都红着脸一脸陶醉的样子交换了各自记下来的味道，盖勒特读的时候越读越觉得哪里没对，阿不思写的香味是：扫帚的把手的木香、蜂蜜布丁的甜味、玫瑰的香气、图书馆清洁剂的味道、书本的纸页、暖阳的味道……盖勒特反反复复读着他写的那些令阿不思坠入爱河的香味，心里的希望的火苗就越燃越旺，是自己吗，难道是盖勒特他自己？他迟疑的缓缓抬起头望向身边的阿不思，他的脸颊在雾气中染上了一片片粉红，他们躲闪着眼神，尴尬的笑着。听着其他同学激动的讨论，他们沉默的对视着，过了一会儿阿不思低下头羞涩的问：“是我吗？”盖勒特感觉心跳一下子就加快了，“嗯。”接着又反问阿不思：“是我吗？”盖勒特心脏越跳越快仿佛要从胸腔蹦出来了，他期待那个答案，一定要是啊！“嗯。”阿不思害羞的抬起双眸，耳朵红的快要滴血，眨着水灵灵的眼睛。盖勒特没忍住大笑起来，也不顾引起了周围同学的注意，伸出双臂紧紧抱住可爱的阿不思，然后疯狂的亲吻他红彤彤的耳朵和脸颊，然后笑着吻他的双唇，在迷情剂的坩埚前吻的如胶似漆，阿不思发出了小声的喘息声但只有盖勒特听见了，雾气中他们用力的接吻，轻咬着对方的嘴唇，拥抱着似乎要把对方揉进心里，正当盖勒特准备伸出舌头进一步攻城略地的时候，教授在他们桌前很大声的咳嗽了起来，阿不思赶紧慌张的推开他，躲在了书本和坩埚后面，害羞的仿佛要冒出热气了。周围的格兰芬多激动地鼓起了掌，女孩子们有的哭有的笑，哭泣的女孩嘴里念叨着“失恋，想不到”的词，但是淹没在了起哄的声音和掌声之中。其中哈利和罗恩鼓掌最为用力，就好像是他们努力了很久终于成功了，OWLs考试成绩也有保障了。  
下课后罗恩看见盖勒特拉着阿不思的手就往外面跑，赶紧喊上哈利和赫敏去看热闹，他们跑到有应必应屋前看见阿不思疑惑的看着盖勒特，然后一扇大门出现，盖勒特拉着阿不思走了进去。罗恩和哈利还想追上去看他们走进了什么样的房间，但是赫敏赶紧扯住他们的袍子，劝他们不要找死。  
除了阿不思和盖勒特没有人知道那个下午他们干了什么，消失了一下午回到公共休息室的时候两个人紧紧的牵着手，时常甜蜜的对视，一进门就被欢呼声和掌声淹没了，阿不思红着脸又回到了他们喜欢的窗台上，盖勒特抱住他，阿不思自然地躺进他怀里，小声的问他：“你为什么一直不告诉我你喜欢我啊，我等了好久好久。”盖勒特一愣，赶紧亲了他一下回答：“你一直说我们就是朋友，我以为你单纯的不喜欢我，我又怕我说出来你就不想继续和我当朋友了……”，阿不思扑哧的笑了一声，抱着盖勒特软绵绵的说：“我下午累了，休息一会儿。”然后就躺在盖勒特怀里，在窗台上蜷着腿，睡着了。  
哈利和罗恩看着这对情侣都为他们开心，但是随着日子一点点过去，他们越来越担心他们的OWLs考试了，有的时候他们都想找盖勒特单独谈谈这件事了提醒他这个约定，但是他们经常找不到盖勒特，哈利甚至拿出了活点地图都找不到盖勒特和阿不思，“那一定是在有应必应屋里了”赫敏如是说。要么就是即使看见了他也是和阿不思无时无刻不缠在一起，始终找不到机会和盖勒特说代考的事情。距离考试还有一天的时候，罗恩和哈利彻底放弃了，慌乱的读起盖勒特和赫敏写的笔记和资料，试图最后挽救一下。  
但是考试的时候才发现，临时抱佛脚作用很小，很多知识都是“我记得我记过！”，但是“我不记得我记的是什么了！”，最后只能垂头丧气的走出考场听天由命。  
罗恩考完找到哈利和赫敏，气鼓鼓地喊道：“我发誓我再也不相信盖勒特格林德沃了！”，哈利也怒气冲冲的喊道：“我再也不相信脑子里只有谈恋爱的人了！”，赫敏在一旁笑的前仰后翻补充道：“或许你们该发誓以后好好学习！”


End file.
